


Painful Memories and Prompted Love Confessions

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Steve almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: “Can’t keep almost losing you and not saying it. Not saying that I love you. Like in love with you, love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on otp–-prompts (http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com): Person A holds Person B in their arms as they lay dying. With their last breath, Person B confesses their love for Person A, who then holds their lifeless body and cries.
> 
> I was also inspired by ialwayslikedtheties‘s McDanno fic “Sleepless,” which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398259.
> 
> The rating and warnings are solely for Danny's nightmare.

They were flying in the plane, Danny desperately attempting to pilot them despite his lack of experience while Steve suffered next to him, an alarming amount of blood leaking to the ground.

“I’m gonna die, Danny,” Steve weakly said.

“No you’re not,” Danny replied. Steve dying was unthinkable to him.

“Yeah, I am, but it’s not so bad. At least you’re here.” Steve laughed, but it turned into a cough that spilled blood from his mouth.

Danny pressed his hand against Steve’s wound. “Don’t talk like that, babe. We’ll get to the hospital soon, okay?”

Steve shook his head. “I’m in love with you, Danno. Wish I’d had the guts to say it sooner, but I figured you should know.”

“Steve, I–-”

Steve didn’t give him a chance to finish. “Goodbye.” Steve stilled, his mouth hanging open and blue eyes vacantly staring into nothing.

Danny shook Steve’s limp body. “Steve! Steve!”

* * *

“Steve!”

Danny startled awake, tears staining his cheeks. He dragged his hand through his hair as he tried to calm down from his horrible nightmare.

Since Steve had been shot, Danny had numerous dreams about Steve dying while he was flying the plane, but none of his nightmares had ever been this vivid before. The image of Steve’s lifeless face with blank eyes and blood-stained mouth was haunting him.

Normally, he would turn on the TV to some infomercial, but right now, he really needed to hear his partner’s voice. He took his phone from the nightstand and called Steve with shaking fingers.

Steve answered after the second ring. He yawned. “Danny, why are you calling, man? It’s like 3 a.m.”

Danny exhaled in relief. “Steve. You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice right now.”

“Danny? What’s going on?” Steve sounded more alert.

“Nothing, I just needed to know that you were okay.”

“You were wondering if I’m okay? The question is, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Danny’s wrecked voice sounded unconvincing to his own ears.

And apparently, to Steve as well. “I’m coming over.”

“Babe, that’s not really–-” The dial tone greeted him, and Danny sighed. “-–necessary.” Danny hung up the phone and decided to go downstairs, waiting for his stubborn partner to arrive.

Ten minutes later, Danny was watching an infomercial for a weight loss product when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Steve, shoeless and wearing sweats and an old Navy shirt. “I told you, I’m fine, man.” He walked back to his sofa, and Steve followed, sitting next to him.

“You didn’t sound fine on the phone.” Steve put his hands on Danny’s shoulders and gazed at him. “Tell me what’s going on.”

The weight of everything Danny was holding inside crushed him when he saw Steve looking at him with so much concern. He let his head fall against Steve’s shoulder, biting his lip to contain his sobs.

Steve tentatively wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders. “Danny? What’s happening?”

Danny drew in several deep breaths until he could speak. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Can’t do what?”

Danny eventually lifted his head and managed to look at Steve’s face, as difficult as it was. “Can’t keep almost losing you and not saying it. Not saying that I love you. Like in love with you, love you.” Danny stared at his lap. “I know you don’t feel the same way, but I can’t have you actually die on me without saying it at least once.”

Danny felt offended when he heard Steve chuckle. “You think I don’t love you?”

“Well, not the way I love you, I mean–-” He glanced up at Steve’s face and was surprised to see him smiling like he had received the best news ever.

“Shut up, Danno.”

Danny opened his mouth to object to Steve’s words, but Steve leaned in, stealing Danny’s objection with a kiss and taking Danny’s open mouth as an opportunity to plunge his tongue inside. Danny’s eyes fell closed, and he moaned into the kiss.

Steve eventually drew back, grinning goofily. “I love you too. Like in love with you, love you.”

Danny blinked at the statement, still breathless from the kiss and speechless from what Steve had said.

“Not that I’m not thrilled, Danno, but what prompted the love confession?”

Danny swallowed, taking Steve’s hand with his own and staring at their hands as he recalled his nightmare. “I dreamed that you died in the plane when you got shot.”

Steve tilted Danny’s chin up. “I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed Danny softly. “Do you have a TV in your room? It would probably be more comfortable to watch your infomercial up there.”

Danny picked up the remote to turn off the TV in the living room. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

A few minutes later, Steve and Danny were lying in Danny’s bedroom with the infomercial playing on low volume. Steve had both arms wrapped around Danny, and Danny’s head was pillowed on Steve’s chest where he could hear his partner’s breath and heartbeat. “Don’t die on me, babe,” Danny whispered.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Steve answered, with both eyes closed.

“Good.”

Steve fell asleep, snoring gently. Danny watched the end of the weight loss infomercial and a few minutes of an infomercial for some cooking product before he eventually joined Steve, falling asleep much sooner than he would have without the comfort of his partner’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/153587481955/painful-memories-and-prompted-love-confessions


End file.
